In digital broadcasting, for example, images (moving images) and the like are encoded by a predetermined encoding method such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), and the resultant encoded data is placed as the payloads in transport stream (TS) packets. Broadcast waves including TSs formed with such TS packets are transmitted in digital broadcasting. Receivers that receive and process such broadcast waves are also widely used.
Meanwhile, a transition from broadcasting using TS to broadcasting using the Internet Protocol (IP) has also been suggested (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).